Breaking the Jedi!
by dogsfang
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Aayla secura survived the clone wars and ended up in Jabba's palace as a slave.  Now it up to Melina Carniss, Jabba's head slave girl to train her.</html>


Star Wars Breaking the jedi Chapter 1 Breaking the slave.

I do not own Melina Carniss nor do I own Aayla Secura. They belong to George Lucus and to the star wars universe. I always thought that Aayla was a better looking Twi'kee than Oola.

Jabba's main audience chamber, a vile hive of scum and villainy, was in full swing as alien smugglers sat nursing drinks, while various bounty hunters kept their weapons at the ready. All were mingling together doing the wrong sort of business and making sure that it went down in the right sort of ways. The Max Rebo band had struck up a lively song so that everyone was content doing their business as they watched a few slave girls dance rocking and rolling their sensual bodies to the beat.  
>Over head Tatooine's twin suns started their low, decent towards the Dune Sea.<p>

Elsewhere in the lower levels of Jabba's palace, a women with dark black hair dressed in a tight red dress was attempting to deal with another one of Jabba's newest slave girls. Several other skimply clad slave girls stood watching the newest one who was chained to a wall with the harem keeper standing at attention.

A gamoorrean guard stood by the door to prevent any escape. Three other pig guards stood and stared at the pretty slave who was chained to the wall in interest. She was an older blue twi'lek that had been bought on the black market. She had no memory of her past, however the only thing she knew of herself was that her name Aayla.

Melina frowned as she struggled to break the Twi'leks' spirit. Thus far she had been proving to be most resilient to the harem keepers techniques.

"Do with her what you will!" Melina sneered as she snapped her fingers.

The three gramorrean guards let out various snorts and squeals of delight as they began to yank down their leathery pants.

One by one Aayla watched in horrific disgust as each of them began to sprout a large thick erection.

Aayla yanked at the set of chains that bound her to the wall in a futile effort to free herself.

The first guard stumbled forward and grabbed her by her lekku, forcing her face down close its throbbing member.

"AH!" Aayla screamed as the gramorrean shoved its penis into her mouth and down into her throat. Aayla struggled not to choke as she felt her gag reflex in her throat make her want to force the guards dick from within her throat. The guard slapped her cheeks in a warning to deter her from such an action. Aayla felt the guard yank her lekku in a show of dominance while he pulled his member out of her mouth only to thrust it back in forcing her to suckle on the disgusting organ in front of her.

The pig guard let out squeal of delight as he felt the beautiful slave giving his member pleasure as she stroked it with her tongue as she struggled not to throw up knowing that her punishment would be much worse if she did so.

Aayla's eyes widen as she felt another pair of big guards hands upon her naked bottom pulling them apart as it thrust its penis into her bottom.

"AAAAH!" Aayla struggled to scream in pain but it came out as a muffled moan as she felt the harsh brutal thrust of the pig guard as it shoved its massive dick up inside her ass.

The pig guard heard Aayla's muffled cry of pain as it thrust inside her her while it grabbed her ass.

"Hummm!" Aayla cried as she struggled to suckled upon the vile green member that was inside her mouth!

The pig let out a grunt as he thrust inside the slave girls mouth.  
>Aayla let out a gasp and a moan as the pig guard spilled its semen inside her mouth. Aayla felt her stomach lurch in protest as she struggled not to vomit as she felt the repulsive liquid enter her stomach as it ran down her throat.<p>

The second pig guard let out another squeal as it ejaculated and released its load of green semen into the elegant twi'lek slaves bottom. The second guard roughly yanked its dick out of Aayla and then plunged it into the soft pink warmness that was Aayla's pussy.

Aayla continued to let out muffled screams as she trembled upon the twin penises of the gramorrean guards upon which she had been impaled.

The gamorrean guard reached down and grouped Aayla's breasts as he reached down and roughly pinched her nipples. Aayla let out of muffled moan and as she squealed upon feeling the cold hands upon her breasts.

The second pig grabbed Aayla's bottom as he continued to thrust into her. A harsh slap of its balls continued to torture Aayla as the pig thrust into her as it squirted its load of thick green semen into her pussy.

The first pig guard yanked its penis out of her mouth. He reached down grabbed his penis and held it in front of Aayla. Aayla fought the urge to vomit as she saw the guards dick in front of her.

The guard let out a loud squeal as he spurted and sprayed his thick gooey cum onto the poor broken slave girls face, just as the second pig guard yanked his dick out of her pussy and sprayed its load onto her bar back and bottom. The guard snorted as he slapped her butt as he lurched away.

"Ah!"Aayla screamed as she fell to the floor broken by the gamorrean guards rape.

Melina smiled sinisterly as she gazed upon the semen covered twi'lek slave girl.

"Good, good. Now I trust that you will be a bit more cooperative?" Melina sneered.

"Now slave stand up!" Melina commanded.

The twi'lek trembled as she struggled to get up as she felt her knees collapse out from under her.

The dark haired keeper of the harem faced the naked blue twi'lek expecting her to obay her order. Aayla stood panting her body all sweaty and bruised from all the abuse the big guards had done to her, her lower body dripping vile green liquid from within it.

Aayla shuddered as she struggled to keep some part of her dignity.

The blue twi'lek said nothing as she stood silent defiant in a subtle manor.

"Slave I said STAND UP!" Melina barked, her face betraying her anger at the twi'lek who still said nothing. When Aayla did not move, Melina again snapped her fingers once. The Gammorean Guard that stood beside the head of Jabba's security marched over to Aayla. He grabbed her by the lekku and lifted her off the dungeon floor. Aayla screamed out in agony.

Melina getting frustrated pointed to a one of the guards. The guard quickly chained Aayla's ankles to the floor and then stepped aside.

The blue twi'kee struggled in vain to get away despite the fact that the chances of her getting away from the guard were slim to none. The guard then went outside and waited by the door.

Aayla was now chained to the wall of the dungeon unable to move.

Melina smirked to herself as she walked over to a large shelf that was leaning against one of the walls. The dark haired woman smiled looking forward to what she would do to the stubborn slave. She picked out a leather strap and began to swing it around in a gesture of mocking to Aayla as she strutted up behind her.

Aayla struggled to bring herself to her feet even as she struggled to turn her body as far as she could as if somehow foreseeing what the arrogant Melina would be doing to her.

"Please,w-what are you going to do to me?" Aayla said her voice a betraying the fear she felt all through her body.

"You chose to defy me and for that you will be punished, because if you will not obey me then you will never obey Jabba." Melina hissed, "I didn't want to do this but it has to be done. You need to know your place in Jabba's palace. You are a slave and it is up to Jabba if you live or die. It will be easier if you surrender and accept your fate. You are a slave and that is all your ever going to be. Understand that I need for your will to be broken so it well be easier to train you and I am doing this because I think it is what you need." With that, Melina swung the leather strap at Aayla's naked ass. The leather hit with a sharp snap as it struck her and stung her pretty blue cum covered bottom.

Aayla's eyes opened wide as she cried out in pain.

"AHHHH!" The blue twi'kee screamed, as she felt her very breath taken from her at the first strike of the leather strap. She struggled to breath as she swallow sharply, gasping for breath in pain.

Melina smiled a gorgeous sinister smile as she looked down at Aayla's ass. One thick pink strip lay across the once perfect blue skin. She then walked around to look Aayla in the eyes. She placed her hand under the twi'kee's chin and held her head up as she struggled.

"I plan to beat you until you break slave. In time you will learn to appeciate me." Melina said. She released Aayla's chin and then strutted happily around facing Aayla's rear again.

Melina brought the strap down hard on Aayla's ass again. The snap echoed in the small room. Aayla bit her lip, as she struggled to try to keep some small measure of her dignity and not make any sounds.

SNAP!

The strap cracked again, this time Aayla let out a small squeal, her fists  
>clenched.<p>

SNAP!

Aayla held her ground as a single tear of pain ran down her cheek, her lip throbbing from between her teeth letting a drop of blood drip on the floor.

Melina relentlessly brought the strap down again and again. Aayla began to cry harder. She could not believe the pain she was feeling as it shot through her...

"You deserve this slave! You will obey me! Your pussy and ass will be open for me to use at all times, just as they will always be open to Jabba and his court!" Melina laughed as she struck Aayala again and again enjoying seeing the blue slave girl in pain.

"AH!" Aayla cried out in pain as the leather strap struck her naked body.

"AH! Please Melina I'll do whatever you want! Please stop!" Aayala wailed as the leather strap continued to strike her.

The pain became a constant blur to her but slowly Aayla began feel another sensation.

_'What is this thing I'm feeling?' _The blue twi'lik wondered as she felt the strap bite into her cum covered butt once more.

_'I feel horrible! I want this to end! I want her to end this! The shame, the humiliation, the pain. I want it all to stop! I was bad I deserve to be punished. I was bad so Melina had to punish me.' _Aayla thought as she found herself anticipating each crack of the strap fallowed by the humiliation and revelation that came with it.

The blue twi'kli soon found herself crying out at the pain she felt, and this made the feeling even more intense.

Soon, Aayla lifted her naked bottom to each new blow of the strap. With each crack, she screamed and cried out, torn between begging for more and begging for Melina to stop. Tears of pain and happiness splashed down her cheeks as she cried out in twisted passion.

Melina couldn't help but smile as she brought the leather strap down time and time again on Aayla's blue skin. The plump blue cheeks of Aayla's ass were now bright red and sore. As was the once long elegant back that was once soft and smooth but was now brimming with ugly red flaming strap marks along her back and the back of her thighs.

Aayla continued to cry out for more herself caught in a web of twisted passion as she begged for Melina to discipline her harder.

After some time, the strap did not fall. Aayla hung there, sobbing and crying her will finally broken at long last.

_'I'm nothing now….I don't even know who I am anymore….Even if I did it didn't matter much. I'm a slave now….and Melina is right that's all I'm ever going to be.'_Aayla thought sadly as she felt the shame and pain of what her life was now going to be like. Melina felt a smug smile cross her lips as she watched the blue slave girl scream in pain. The feelings of shame at having the other slave girls watching her and the pain mixed with lust running through her, as she was completely humiliated. Melina had shown her what was going to be expected of her for the rest of inside life.

Melina undid the chains that were around Aayla's ankles and unlocked the cuffs from her wrists. Aayla's chest heaved as she sobbed, completely broken and beaten.

Melina led her over to a mess of pillows in the harem, where she fell onto her stomach and began to cry as she buried her face in her arms as she lay there. Her back, bottom and thighs throbbed in pain. Her ass felt like it was six times its actual size.

Melina walked over to a shelf and chose a container. She sat gently down next to Aayla and removed the top. Aayla then felt a cooling salve being rubbed lightly into her skin. It sent chills deep inside her body. Melina massaged the balm gently over Aayla's bottom, back and legs.

"This will help the healing process. It also has a pain dampening effect. I want you to be able to sleep well tonight." She said as she rubbed Aayla's abused body.

"Aayla, you are a slave now. Your only duty is to please Jabba. The lusts and desires you feel now are of your own making. If you give yourself over to your lusts and desires, your duties will be much easier..." She paused for a minute.

"If you fail to please Jabba then the only alternative is death and I would say pleasure is much more preferable? Wouldn't you agree?" Melina mocked slightly.

Aayla didn't respond. She was tormented with her own thoughts. Melina had broken her will and had shown her what was going to be expected of one of Jabba's slaves. Even now, after her beating, Aayla was still feeling the mix of twisted pleasure and pain as she felt herself cum and leak down her leg which made her more excited and depraved than before.

Aayla let out a moan as she realized that she had truly lost control of inhibitions as she realized just what was going to happen to her.

Aayla reached down and not, bothering to feel embarrassed, as she reached down and touch herself.

Melina smiled enjoying watching the broken slave girl masturbate as she sprayed her womanly juices all over the pillows that littered the floor.

"Yes that's it slave give in to your lusts and know that it is those desires that will help serve to keep you alive! The other girls know this and have accepted it and enjoy it as will you." Melina smiled as she reached down and pressed her fingers into the blue twi'kii's pussy. Aayla moaned as she felt Melian touch her in a place that no other woman had ever done so before, even as she knew that the harem keeper watched her.

"That's it! CUM! Cum for your mistress! Release your passions!" Melina cooed as she pressed harder on Aayla's pussy a clit. Aayla screamed as she thrashed around upon the pillows as she felt her inner muscles clench as she released her womanly essence once more and spray her cum upon Melina's hand.

Melina reached up and placed her fingers into her mouth and moaned as she tasted the salty sweetness of the newly broken slave girl.

Aayla once more reached down to her pussy and began to stroke it even as she groaned.

"AH!" Aayla moaned as she flicked her fingers over her damp pussy content in the knowledge that the harem keeper was going to do things to her that would make her feel incredible, as she would train her and Aayla had to hated to admit to herself that she couldn't wait.

Still, she was ashamed of what she had become in just a few short hours.  
>She wept softly, hiding her head in the soft folds of the pillows.<p>

"Rest now, slave. I'll bring you some food. Tommorow begins your real training. So rest you will need it." Melina said smugly as she watched the naked twi'kee thrash about in a mixture of pleasure and pain. She again smiled slightly to herself as she looked at the beautiful naked Twi'lke of whom she had reduced to a slave. Aayla lay panting and moaning over her own twisted desires and perverted lusts. The other slave girls left, along with other three guards left leaving Melina alone with Aayla. As Melina turned to leve she bent down and whispered to Aayla.

"I won't be as understanding and forgiving on you as I am today Aayla. I don't tolerate disobedient slaves remember that. Now tomarrow you will learn so much more about yourself then you never knew before, and you will learn how to please Jabba regardless of if you want to or not ." Melina smiled as she watched the blue skinned twi'lkii fall onto the nest of pillows fast asleep.

Hello everyone! I hope that all of you like this story. As always review please.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
